


A New Year

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [10]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: and heartache, read Book 4 first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Max is still feeling down, but the new year gives him hope.(Post Book 4 and Heartache)There's also a little something at the end... ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little surprise waiting at the end of this extra. It may or may not relate to Book 5. :D

Last night I snuck out.

I spent all night looking for Duke.

But it was all in vain.

...

I know Katie is worried about me.

And I know that Gidget is scared for me.

Ever since I arrived back home, they haven't let me out of their sights.

I think that...

I think they think I'll try to kill myself.

But I can't. How would that help prove to Duke that I cared?

"Max?"

"What is it, Gidget?"

"You should eat."

To avoid attracting any more concern, I listen.

"So, Max. Do you know what day it is?"

After I don't answer, she continues.

"It's New Year's Eve!"

"And why is that important?"

"Max, it means that tomorrow is a completely new year!"

"And?"

"Listen, someone once told me something I think can apply to this, too. When I really wanted something from them, they told me this: 'Tomorrow is another day'. Well, think of it like this: 'Tomorrow is another year'. Another chance for you to find Duke. Another chance to prove that you care."

That...helped a lot more than I would have thought it would.

And I can tell that she's noticed my improved mood as well.

"Now, come on, Max. Let's go relax for a while."

"Okay..." I say after a moment and follow her closely. "Thanks... Gidg."

**'Tomorrow is another year', huh?**

_I guess so._

* * *

** Book 5 Preview (Max POV) **

Why?

I can't believe it...

He's really gone...

**Max, you need to get up. We have to find some sort of shelter.**

_N-no...he can't be! He'll come back any second now and tell me it was a joke!_

**Max.**

_He'll come back! I know it! I'll just wait here._

**Max.**

_He can't..._

**Max.**

_I-it's...not fair..._

**...I know, Max. But you need to live with it. There are people who care about you. What do you think Gidget would say if you just gave up?**

_Duke..._

I'll find you, Duke. Even if you don't want me to. 

I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers: Book 5 - Coming...
> 
> I still don't know when. Probs March. But maybe February.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the preview. Fun fact - it was originally going to come out with Book 4: Remastered on FF.Net, but I completely forgot about it by the time I was done re-editing.
> 
> K thx bai.


End file.
